


The Perfect Combination of Cute and Sexy

by trashwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Oikawa Tooru in a Skirt, date, for the friends with benefits au, in the name of sex and volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Daichi isn’t quite sure what to say because he’s thrown Oikawa up against a wall in the name of sex and volleyball before but he still doesn’t really know how his mind works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Combination of Cute and Sexy

When Daichi shows up outside the café they’re meant to be meeting at he doesn’t spot Oikawa right away.

And when he calls out, “Hey, Captain-kun~” and Daichi turns around he realizes why that is.

“You like?” he asks, twirling a little a small shit-eating smirk twisting his mouth.

And Daichi isn’t quite sure what to say because he’s thrown Oikawa up against a wall in the name of sex and volleyball before but he still doesn’t really know how his mind works.

So, on the one hand the short Seijou uniform skirt gives Daichi an excellent view of the tops of Oikawa’s thighs and most of his brain is occupied trying to imagine it lifting obscenely with Oikawa’s erection, but on the other hand, Oikawa is wearing an oversized pastel pink hoodie with a picture of an alien on it and big glasses and there’s a little clip in his hair and overall he looks done up and cute.

He gives himself an internal shrug, saying the exact right thing would never make Oikawa happy anyway, and Daichi has found himself increasingly invested in things that will make Oikawa Tooru happy.

Instead he jogs over, straps a bit of steal to his spine and pulls Oikawa into a searing but relatively chaste kiss in full view of the street. He pulls away quickly enough and gives the slightly wide-eyed setter a cheeky wink as he threads their fingers together.

“You look amazing, as always,” he says frankly, “Let’s hurry up and get a table though I’m starving.”

Oikawa blushes from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears, but grins and cuddles close against his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> saw a pic of oikawa in a skirt and this happened, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
